Volstagg
thumb :"No confunda mi apetito de apatía!" :―Volstagg[fte.] Volstagg es un aliado y amigo de Thor y un miembro de los Tres a guerreros. Biografía ''Capitán América y Thor: Avengers ''Para agregar ''Thor Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. ">Volstagg es uno de un trío de aventureros Asgardian conocido como los tres guerreros y es un amigo de Thor. Estuvo presente cuando los gigantes infiltraron en las bóvedas de Odin mientras que la mayoría de Asgard estaba preocupado con una ceremonia de denominación a Thor como heredero al trono de Asgard. Cuando Thor se enfureció por la interrupción, Fandral fácilmente decidió acompañarlo a Jotunheim a retribución exacta para la agresión de los gigantes. Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Volstagg had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. ">Los tres guerreros, y Thor, Sif, Loki, viajó a Jotunheim donde Thor desafió Laufey, dirigente de los gigantes, por el incidente en Asgard. Laufey, revelando que tenía fuerza en números y consciente de una antigua tregua entre los dos pueblos, había despedido del grupo Asgardian de su Reino. A medida que gira para dejar, Thor fue cebado por la interrupción de un jotun cercano, les sumiendo todo en combate mortal. Fandral resultó gravemente herido en la lucha y Volstagg tuvo que ayudar a llevarlo claro. Los Asgardians fueron salvados por la oportuna llegada de Odín, quien intervino y rápidamente atrajo luego de vuelta a Asgard. Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. ">Después de Odin desterrado a Thor a la tierra y posteriormente cayó en su "Odinsleep", Loki reclamó el trono como regente de Asgard. Preocupado por el golpe de estado, los tres guerreros y Sif abandonado Asgard encontrar Thor en la tierra. Allí, se enfrentaron con una inesperada amenaza cuando Loki envió El destructor para matar a Thor. No eran ninguna coincidencia para la construcción, y las maltratadas sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que el sacrificio de Thor restaura su poder y le permitió a derrotarlo. El Asgardians regresó a su mundo donde los tres guerreros parted empresa con Thor quien presionó en solo para ocuparse de su hermano. Rasgos de carácter Loki and The Destroyer, during which he claims that even falling to the ground was a expedient. ">Volstagg es un valiente Guerrero y un amigo leal, mesquinos y orgullosos. Él siempre es atormentado por un apetito insaciable, que a menudo da a otras personas la idea equivocada sobre él: a pesar de su amor por la comida, de hecho, Volstagg no es un hombre superficial, sino un espíritu de buen corazón. Tiene una tendencia a la vanagloria, como lo demuestra durante el banquete después de la batalla final con Loki y El destructor, en el que afirma que incluso caer al suelo fue un expediente. Hogun and Fandral. Like other Asgardians, he possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. In battle, he uses a large axe, which fits well to his great physical strength, which is superior to that of most Asgardian males. ">A pesar del tamaño, Volstagg es un guerrero capaz, que puede soportar fácilmente la confrontación con sus compañeros Hogun y Fandral. Como otros Asgardians, posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reflejos. En la batalla, él usa un hacha grande, que se adapta bien a su gran fortaleza física, que es superior a la de los hombres más Asgardian. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Thor *Fandral *Hogun Enemigos *Loki Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Thor (Primera aparición) , Ray Stevenson **Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Ray Stevenson Detrás de las escenas *Actor Ray Steveson llevaba un fatsuit para el papel. Trivia *En los cómics, Volstagg es un espadachín, mientras que en la película él ejerce un hacha. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Thor Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Asgarianos